


"Lucrative Partnership"

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Gault has a..."business proposition." Mry'da is cautiously intrigued.





	"Lucrative Partnership"

**Author's Note:**

> First but of smut between these two, hehe. And this is set...hmmm, roughly towards the middle of their time on Alderaan.

It had only been a month since she had decided to take Tyresius, no…Gault, on as a new member to her little crew.

He was a decent shot, she had to admit. She’d never seen anyone with that deadly an accurate shot with a sniper rifle. And he was fast. So very fast. No wonder he was considered "slippery."

Mry'da sighed. They were still in the midst of the bounty hunt on Alderaan, which was starting to get on her nerves. This Duke was getting annoying. Every step they took, he was two steps ahead. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if her rival was still alive or not.

For the time being though, she and Gault were in the inn connected to the Cantina and taking a breather, getting some food and a few drinks. Night was falling anyway and she didn't want to go back out into the chilly weather.

Finishing her small dinner, she glanced at Gault when he cleared his throat and called her name.

"When you get a chance, I wanna talk. Just for a bit." He had a strange glint his eye and she narrowed her glowing red eyes at him.

"What are you on about…?" Mry'da asked.

Gault just shrugged and gave her a smirk, “Nothing at the moment. I just want to chat.”

With that, he slapped some credits on the bar top and made his way upstairs to the room he was staying in for the night.

Mry'da just shook her head and finished her own drink. Paying as well, she headed upstairs to her own room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, fresh from her shower and in a tank top and a pair of calf length sleep pants, she made her way to the small common room set up between the various rooms for a cup a caf. Grabbing a mug full, she made her way down the hall to where she knew Gault was rooming.

Reaching his door, she knocked softly and waited for his rather impatient “It’s open!” before going in.

She walked in and leaned against the door, sipping her caf.

"What's so important that you needed me here so badly?"

Gault turned to her and she had to keep from ogling him. Mry'da had never seen the Devaronian in anything other than his brown vest and black shirt combo and blue cargo pants. But now, he was shirtless, in just his pants, and bootless.

She quickly averted her gaze, hoping that Gault hadn’t seen her checking him out. And why would she? They’d only been working together for a month. That was barely enough time to get them on a comrade level, much less her wanting to jump his bones. But he was quite the eye candy…was she ever interested in that color of red…?

_'Mry'da, stop it. Now.'_

Gault stalked up to her, stopped, and crossed his arms. She cocked a black brow at him.

"You know…you’re pretty quick to  _sniff out_  an opportunity for profit.”

Well…that wasn’t what she was expecting…she didn’t think anyway. Either way, she felt slightly disappointed.

"I like to think I know my business…" she said carefully, taking another sip from her mug. What was he getting at, exactly?

" _Oh_ , there’s no doubt about that.” He shifted slightly, his arms lessening a bit and his gaze turned…predatory?

"I wonder how much more… _lucrative_  our partnership would be if you applied that intuition to something _other_  than bounty hunting.”

Gault stood there, with that predatory, appraising look on his face and she didn’t know what to think. She had straightened up during his little proposal and had set her caf down by the door. She was wondering what to do with her hands as she was feeling rather ansty now under his gaze.

What did he mean by that exactly? Was he propositioning her for a job? WAS it a job? Or was he trying to be clever about something else entirely…?

"…are you saying I should be a sex worker? Or are you…hitting on me?" Mry'da asked, her arms crossing due to feeling slightly defensive. But she could not help the small tingle of interest that snaked its way into her cheeks and groin…

He smirked, “What do _you_ think I’m implying here? Do you want me to offer you a job? Or would you rather we both profit…else wise?” He ran his eyes over her curvy, blue gray body, landing back on hers with an intensity behind them.

Oh, he was gonna play that game huh? Well, two could play at that.

"I don’t know. What do  _you_  hope I’m thinking? How would you like this to pan out? I’m not opposed to a little  _moonlighting_ …Cause I could go one way or the other…but each comes with a price.  _Only one_  comes with a blaster to the face.”

He faltered just slightly, but it was gone in seconds. Instead, Gault just grinned, his already mischievous face becoming more so. He slowly stepped towards her, his body language anything but intimidated.

"Can’t afford to keep all your _chips_ at the same _table,"_ He muttered. " _._..I think I have a pretty grand idea as to which one ends with that blaster. Question is, do you?"

She uncrossed her arms, not sure of what exactly he was gonna do, her cheeks still flaring a slight purple when he moved, lightening quick, and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her, hard.

Mry'da was so taken by surprise that she didn’t respond at first. Her first instinct was to gut him, but the kiss felt so good. It had been ages since she was last with another being that she sank into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His free hand gripped her hip as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth and his tongue, his wonderfully long tongue, slid in and met hers, caressing it as his lips moved against hers.

Her hands wandered down his shoulders and slid around to his back, dragging her nails across that gorgeous red skin, which elicited a moan from Gault. He in turn pulled her closer, higher, as his left leg slid between hers and his hands roamed across her hips and ass.

They had to break the kiss as oxygen was needed, but they didn’t pull apart. Instead, panting hard, Mry'da put her forehead against his.

"So….do I get a blaster to the face?" he asked, panting, his hand cupping her ass and squeezing.

She gave a small moan, grinding against his leg a bit as she hooked her fingers through his belt loops, jerking him up against her. She could feel his length straining against her thigh.

"No, but you will if you don’t get your ass in gear and finish what you just started." With that she initiated the kiss this time, then trailed her lips and tongue down his throat.

He just grinned, and growled. Then he grabbed her up, walked to the bed, and tossed her on it, door sliding shut behind them.

Everything else happened in a flurry of clothes falling to the floor, Gault flipping her on her back and grinding against her, hands roaming everywhere. She had her nails scratching down his back, then lightly caressing his horns (who knew they’d be sensitive?), before her right hand wrapped around his cock, urging him to enter.

He did just that, groaning at how tight she was. Mry'da’s head was thrown back as far as she could go.

Then they were moving. It was fast and hard, almost desperate in its intensity. Him thrusting hard, his hands gripping her hips. She was meeting his thrusts with her own upward grinds, her hands around his wrists.

The friction was so hard and fast it wasn’t long before either of them came. Gault gave a guttural groan as he thrust one last time and spilled his seed. She was struggling not to scream and failing, her knuckles white.

Then they both collapsed, he on her whilst she went limp against the bed.

————

Time drifted for a while, both of them panting from the exertion. Eventually, Gault turned his head, dragging a kiss across her breast as he did so, his tongue flicking against her nipple. He rested his chin on her sternum, staring at her.

Mry'da moved an arm under her head and looked at him, shivering at his light ministrations.

"Now begs the question…is there a blaster waiting for me? Or do we both _profit_?" he asked, a goofy smile on his leathery face.

She rolled her eyes and flicked her finger against his forehead before dragging a few down his right horn, causing him to stifle a groan.

"You were right. I do know a good opportunity when I see one. The next question would be…is this _job_ still up for hire?" she asked, her eyes glittering in amusement.

"We could work something out, though I am _certainly_ game if you’re interested."

"You have a deal."


End file.
